broken
by xxidontcarexx
Summary: inuyasha falls into a deep depession inu sess on hiatus
1. tired

R: damn just so you know this is a kagome bashing fic 

Zen: don't ask her why though she go through one of rantsR: I'll show rant you son of a-(turns down volume)

Zabi: sorry about that go on and read the story

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, but I do own zabi and zen steal them and you dead ;p

**Chapter one**

Inu pov

"SIT SIT SIT BOY!!"

Once again I'm slammed down into the dirt. It hurts so much, I think she broke one of my ribs this time. It hurts to breath. As I get up after the spell wears off I take a deep breath, I wince as I do. I look up and I see a snickering shippo, a smug looking kagome, a slapped miroku, and an angry sango. I caught a whiff of my brother's scent, he coming this way, I don't want him to see this me way…

"playing in dirt little brother?"

…too late.

I get up inwardly wincing at the pain coming forth from my lower back.

" yeah, sesshomaru whatever you say." everyone is looking at me dumbfounded, but who cares I'm tired, just…….tired.

"inuyasha are you okay?" how dare she ask me that, she put me in this state in the first place, all because I disciplined shippo that damn bitch!!

I ignore her and turn to face sesshomaru and I take tetsaiga from my obi sheath and all and toss it at his feet and start to walk away.

Sess pov

I'm traveling back to my castle were I left Rin and jaken for awhile when I come across my half-breed brother and his 'friends' he's kneeling in the dirt getting himself up. I cannot pass up a chance to fight him.

"playing in the dirt little brother?" I say to egg him on. He gets up fully but he doesn't face me.

"yeah, sesshomaru whatever you say." to say I am nothing short of shock, I expected him to lash out at me but he did not, he agreed to my taunt. I see that wench in the weird kimono approach him.

"inuyasha are you okay?" he ignored her and faced me, he reached for the testsaiga taking it from his obi and tossed it to my feet and started to walk away. What is wrong with him? I pondered

"SIT! Stupid dog what do you think your doing?!" the wench screeched as she made her way to my fallen brother. I despise that miko. I look towards my brother and see him struggling to stand, is he hurt by her?

Inu pov

I can't stand it any more, naraku, my 'friends, that bitch, my so called adopted son, and my brother. I can't stand it, I can't. I try to get up from that bitch sitting me, it' proving to be very difficult it hurt to move but I know I have to get away, I just have to. I finally stand to see that bitch glaring at me and everyone staring at me I'm trying to keep my emotions in me…

"What the hell is wrong with you, you stupid dog throwing your tetsaiga at his feet and walking away without a fight baka hayano -"

…I couldn't…

"inu how could you?" she asked me with tears in her eyes

…I slapped her **hard** I could see hand print still on her face, I lost it.

"YOU WANNA KNOW YOU STUPID BITCH, I'M TIRED!! TIRED AT BEING SAT, TIRED AT BEING LAUGHED AT, TIRED AT FIGHTING, TIRED OF BEING USED AND HURT BY ALL OF YOU, I'M TIRED OF IT GODDAMN IT!!!!"

By the end of my rant tears were streaming down my face but I didn't care. I saw shippo running towards me, he reached out to touch me but I backed away he looked up me.

"don't shippo you chose to be coddled by kagome, you don't have the right anymore." he looked like he was going to cry. Kagome stared at me then got angry.

"you bastard how dar-"

"no how dare you kagome, I'm leaving, you can collect the jewel shards by yourself goodbye." I said coldly and sped away before she could sit me

shippo pov

I saw inuyasha slap kagome after she called him a "baka hayano then started to yell at her.

"-TIRED OF BEING LAUGHED AT-"

Is he talking about me? I ran touch him but he backed away I looked at him.

"don't shippo you chose to be coddled by kagome you don't have the right anymore." I stood there frozen. I felt myself tearing up inside when he sped off. I cried, I fell to my knees and cried

I lost inuyasha…

…I lost my papa

…and it's all my fault.

Sess pov

I look at the direction were inyasha left in. I should be happy right? I have my father's fang it's what I wanted right? Then why do I feel so empty so barren now that he's gone? Do I need him? No that's ridiculus……………

……right?

I left. Without the tetsaiga and my brother.

Miroku pov

"THAT STUPID DOG HOW DARE HE SLAP ME AND LEAVE!!"

"Kagome I think we should leave inuyasha alone and let him go and let him find us when he ready." I said while picking up a crying shippo, poor thing I think he and I feel the same. We lost inuyasha.

"WHAT WE NEED TO FIND HIM AND KNO-!"

"KA-GO-ME! WE HAVE DONE ENOUGH WE SHALL REST AND WAIT FOR HIM!!" She looked at me shocked

"Fine!" kagome sat defeated as I try to comfort shippo. It seems so colder without him but he's hurt and only time will tell if he will come back. Kami-sama I hope he does.

Inu pov

I ran, I ran as far as aching legs could take me only to stop when I knocked into a girl. I got off her as quickly as possible but I was held down by her, I looked at her and she spoke.

"your hurt come with me young man an we'll get you fixed up." she said with a smile. I look skeptical at first but complied anyway she reminded me of my mom. I agreed and we got up and made our way to where she was taking me maybe I could rest after all…

**Review  
**

**ja ne**


	2. let the healing begin enter mother zabi

R: thanks for the reviews guys!Zabi: so without further ado…

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha but I do own zabi and zen

Inu pov

I look at the woman walking next to me. She has long dark red hair all the way to the back of her knees, striking ice blue eyes. She is wearing a simple white kimono that stopped mid thigh with little red and blue flowers on it that really bring out her eyes and hair.

"uhm what's your name? I'm inuyasha."

"I'm Zabimaru but people call me mother Zabi for short." she said with a smile. I like her.

"young man if you don't mind me asking how'd you get such injuries?"

" well a young miko I was traveling with, slammed me into the ground multiple times."

"(gasp) oh my, how could she?"

"she uses- "I tugged at the beads"-subjucation beads, and all she has to do is say sit and then I'm slammed into the ground." I said wearily, I hate this damn thing.

"well inuyasha I will do everything in my power to make sure these are taken off, it's an obvious misuse of power, any miko worth her salt wouldn't use such barbaric thing."I stopped dead in my tracks. She would do all this for me? I couldn't believe it. I turned to her.

"why?"

"why what inuyasha?"

"why would you do all this for me?"

"inuyasha…" she said as flung me into her arms and held me tightly , I buried my face in her shoulder, she smelled liked apples and cinnomin.

"no one deserves such treatment inu, no one." this woman, she's making me feel like I did when I was with mother. I feel better, like I'm healing, little by little, slowly but surely. My healing can begin. We let go of each other and she smiled at me, I smiled back.

"thank you mother Zabi." she smiled wider and nodded.

We started walking again till we came to a clearing. I looked around and saw a hut, a small fire, and small stream. The hut looked big enough for a small family of four, she probably has someone living with her, I have to remember to ask. She led me into the hut and told me to take off my shirt and lay down on the futon laid out. She sat down next to me and laid her hands on my chest. I looked at her wondering what she was doing but she just smiled and told me to relax. I did and then she started to sing.

_When I see your smile _

_tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

So beautiful

_and now that I am strongI have figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And it breaks through to my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the oneI will never let you fall(let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all(through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

_It's okay it's okay it's okayseasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us_

_Days growing longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall(let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for it all through it all_

_even if saving you sends me to heaven……_

I fell asleep, I didn't hear the rest.

**Back with the group **

Miroku pov

Inuyasha we have been so horrible to you haven't we? How could we over look your suffering and say you deserve it? I have no right to call you my friend do I? I just hope you can forgive us, kami I hope.

"uurrgghh! Miroku you said he'll come back where is that stupid dog?!"

" I didn't say that I said that I said we'll wait for him, we need to give him time." this girl is getting on my nerves, didn't she hear what he said he's been hurt by us, he won't come back like some lovesick puppy.

"I think we should go look for him maybe he's injured or something…"

"kagome think of his feelings for once-"

"WHO CARES! WE NEED HIM TO FIGHT NARAKU AND FIND THE JEWEL SHARDS! HE PROMISED!!"

I was going to retort but suddenly shippo sprang from my arms and walked towards her.

"shippo?"

"kagome…… shut up." he said coldly then he walked pass her to where kilala was and then snuggled up to her and cried. Poor child.

"shippo what?"  
"you heard him." sango spoke up. She looked to kagome and glared at her."shut up, your mouth has caused enough trouble _wench_." she said as she picked up shippo and kilala and placed them in her sleeping bag.

I look over to kagome she looked red with anger, I just know this isn't going to end well.

"you damn slayer! I didn't do anything wrong here! It's all inuyasha's fault!" how dare she! The nerve of this girl! I saw sango get up from her spot and walk over to kagome and raised her hand, I knew what was coming so I went over stop it……

**Slap!**

……too late

" SHUT UP KAGOME, JUST SHUT UP! HE DIDN'T ASK TO BE SAT OR BE ACCUSED OF THINGS HE DIDN'T DO. HE'S OUR FRIEND **NOT** YOUR PROPERTY!!" then she stormed off and sat back where she was sitting. Kagome just stood there holding her cheek, then she started to storm of towards sango and I stopped her, she glared at me.

"stop kagome I think it best if you return to your own time for awhile."

"but inu-" I cut her off." if he doesn't return in a weeks time we will search for him alright?" I pleaded with the girl but I feel she might be to stubborn to do so.

"no, we have to find the jewel shards, we don't have time to waste on him."I was right. She turned on her heel and went to sit down on her sleeping bag. I was going to say something when I felt demonic aura coming this way. I turned to face it then saw a familiar whirlwind not to far.

"hey kagome, where's mutt face?"

Sesshomaru pov

I walked back to the castle where I left Rin and jaken. That incident with inuyasha left a bitter taste in my mouth. How could I be so blind to his problems? I smelt sorrow and anguish on him but I pushed it off like it was nothing.

"_what am I doing, why should I care about that worthless half-breed?"_

"**maybe you care more than you realize maybe even love him." **sesshomaru's yokai mused.

"_ridiculus, me love being in love with inuyasha? Stop your foolish antics and do something useful and find me a suitable mate."_

" **are you dense? who else better than inuyasha? he is strong, loving and will be a loyal beta to our alpha…"**

"_nonsense."_

"…**and he will bear us strong pups…"**

"_utter foolishness."_

"…**and a very beautiful mate he is and will be…"**

"_never."_

**" we shall see."**

"_silence"_

I do not love inuyasha……

…but am I sure?

**Back to inuyasha**

" ahh perfect all his wounds are healed and-"

"what the? Another one eh _mother_ zabi?"

"shush you and start dinner before my foot meets your backside again." zabi playfully glared at the man in the doorway.

"ya whatever _mom_ you can introduce us when he wakes."

R: ehehehe cliffy, oh and the song was "my guardian angel" by the red jumpsuit apparatus so good

**REVIEW  
**

JA NE


	3. the lovely kitune prince

R: well, well, well chapter 3 I guess-

Zen: oh shut up and do the disclaimer and start the damn story

R: fine you arrogant ass!Zen: stuck up bit-Zabi: R DOESN'T OWN INUYASHA OKAY?! NOW SHUT UP!

R: …0_0!!

Zen: …0.0?

* * *

Inu pov

I awoke with the sun shining in my face. I opened my eyes and looked around and saw I was alone in the hut. I sat up and realized my body felt great, better in ages, my back wasn't sore and my chest not hurting at all! It's like I've never been sat.

"inuyasha if your awake please come outside." that's mother zabi I'd better go. I get up put on my shirt and open the beaded flap in the door way and walk outside. I see mother zabi and a man standing in front of her, a kitsune demon I think. She is arguing with him.  
"what is wrong with you zen? You can't eat that it's not good for you!"

" shut up, it's only a little mushroom what can it hurt?"

" if you don't ever want to have children then nothing." she replied in a dull tone.

"wha?" then the man threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

"hey! That- oh inuyasha there you are come here!" guess she finally noticed me. The man in front of her turned around and I got a good look at him. He had long fire red hair tied in a high pony tail and gorgeous forest green eyes. He has on a light green long sleeved silk kimono top with vibrant gold, dark green, and red shwrils and matching pants(a/n I don't know much Japanese clothing so bear with me)and black shoes.(a/n think sesshomaru's shoes) All in all, he was almost as beautiful as sesshomaru, uh not that I think he is I'm just sayin'.

"Inuyasha meet my friend Zen, as you can see he's kitsune demon, a prince of the south."

"what's a prince of the south doing all the way here in the west?"I asked, it seem really a weird time to be here, with mating season and all.

"well I'm here to find a mate, there are none I find suitable in the south for me, and also I just wanted to visit my old friend Zabi."

" oh okay."

"I have an idea!" Mother Zabi chirped in. we both turned our attention to her.

"how about you-""no."

"shut it zen." she hit him playfully in the arm. They act like a couple of pups."how about you two go hunting I bet your pretty hungry eh inu?"I was going to answer but my growling stomach beat me to it. I blushed, mother zabi giggled a little while zen smirked.

"well let's go inuyasha, I'll teach you a couple of things." zen said. I nodded and then we both headed into the forest.

**back with the group**

yesterday

Koga pov

I came here to see kagome, and I saw the mutt wasn't here to so I asked kagome where he was, she turned around and faced me.

" that stupid dog, he slapped me and left!"what? That bastard how dare he hit kagome and flee like a coward. I'll tear him limb from limb when I see him."he had a perfectly good reason kagome and you know that.""what good reason is that huh?"

" she called him a baka hayano." what? That's very shocking, I thought she head over heels in love with the mutt. Don't look at me like that I'm not blind I saw it and I saw it well. I looked at kagome I can't believe she would say that.

"kagome is that true?"

But my question would need no answer because when she looked at me, her eyeswere wide as saucers, mouth agape like a thief caught stealing."I-uh-bu-he-I -" stupid girl it's true ain't it? I sure as hell dodged a bullet there. I saw the monk sit down next to the fuming demon slayer attempting to calm her down. Then I saw the you kit get up and walk towards me. He looks like he's been crying for hours on end poor guy he must miss the mutt.

"he said(sob)he was tired(sniffle)of being hurt by us(sob)by ME!" Then he just broke down crying harder than before. Kagome came to try and pick him up but he tore away from her and ran back to the slayer. No wonder, I knew those beads she uses were bad. Hell even if she decides to be with me she'll probably try to put that damn thing on me.

I really got lucky…

…really.

**Now let's check on sesshy!**

"_AHHhh! Anki harder please" pleased with his young lover's begging seshomaru pounded harder into inu's tight hole. Earning louder screams from the younger of the two._

"_sessh I'm gonna-" sesshomaru silenced him with a kiss and pounded faster and harder in him. He finally let inu's abused lips go and lent down to his ear._

"_come little one."_Sesshomaru awoke with start. He had just dreamt of his brother and not just any dream, a _wet _one.

"_**kuku kuku **_**have a nice nap sesshomaru?"**

"_stop with this nonsense imm-"_

"**shut up you! I have given you more than enough clues to your future mate either take him for yours or be alone forever."**

" _he is not worthy of this sesshomaru."_

" **your right he is more than worthy of you. You should be grateful to be destined with someone so perfect as him."**

"_fool what makes you think he wants to be with us?"_

**"so your open to the idea?"** his youkai spat out sarcastily**" have you not smelt his arousal spike being near us? Idiot he fights us to prove himself worthy, go to him and you will see."**

Sesshomaru got up and left his home with one goal in mind.

"_You will be mine inuyasha."_

**Back with inuyasha!**

We came back from hunting. He's very good, we got a good sized buck in no time.

" inuyasha""hm?"

"you are the son the past lord inu-no-tashio no?"

"yes I am how'd you tell?" Is it really that noticeable? He just laughed and told me it's just I look like sesshomaru. "_sesshomaru I wonder what he doing…"_

We made it back to the clearing where we left mother zabi. Then low and behold the man himself was there standing next to her.

" hello little brother."

I didn't know what to do so…

……I fainted.

R: so sorry to end it so short, I working on two other fics FOREST LUST and THE L IN EVIL STANDS FOR LOVE and I really got to update those so, so sorry


	4. MATE! WHAT!

R: whoa sorry for not updating, man my other stories need attention too!

Disclaimer: I don't inuyasha

* * *

Inu pov

What the? I hear voices.

"…okay…"is that mother zabi?

" inuyasha…okay?" I open my eyes, damn it's blurry.

"inuyasha are you okay?"mother zabi, zen, and,…

" are you quite alright little brother?" a deep monotone rang through my ears. That could only belong to one person…

…sesshomaru.

"um yeah, I'm fine."

"well good, we were worried, you just fainted out of the blue." Mother zabi said with a relief smile. I looked over to my brother and he immediately spoke to me.

"little brother gather yourself I wish to speak to alone." then he dashed into the forest. I stood up and dusted myself off and told mother zabi I'll be back. She nodded and I raced after my brother.

* * *

Sess pov

I sense not far away is my brother. I am pleased he is following my orders so obediently.

" **just as our little beta should, soon he will be under us writhing, and begging for more."**

" _shush, he will scent our arousel and be intimidated we must make him feel safe and protected. Then he will be ours."_

"sesshomaru ? What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

" little brother I wish to make you my mate."

"WHAT!!"

* * *

**XX alright lets check back with the group XX**

* * *

" koga please will you help us find him he might be hurt." kagome pleaded with the young wolf demon. She was doing this for hours on end and still wasn't letting up. Koga sighed and turned to the girl.

"FINE!" he yelled startling everyone.

" but you have to promise if doesn't want to come back you'll leave him alone and don't use those damn beads on him either ya got me wench?!"kagome stepped back a little shocked he called her a wench but nodded and agreed with his demands.

"good" he lifted his nose in the air and searched for his scent. When he found it he told kagome to hop on his back and told the rest to follow him.

Shippo pov

I just hope we find him. I really want to tell I'm sorry for all I've done and I hope he will forgive me.

But if he doesn't …

(he grabbed his chest)…NO! no it hurts to much to think about it.

…it hurts."

* * *

**xx okay zen and zabi xx**" zen are you interested in inu?"

* * *

"nah his cute and all but I want a someone older _zabi"_

Well he just found himself a face full of fist(a/n just so you know he's gay and she waaaayyy older than she looks kay?)" well help me cut up the meat you brought me."

"(chuckles) sure _mom.."_**xx back to the lovers now xx **"just as I said brother I wish to make you my mate."seshomaru said stepping closer to the flustered hayano. Inuyasha was still in shocked that he didn't notice that he was face to face with sesshomaru, so close their noses were touching. Inuyasha finally knocked out of his stuper when he felt sess's breath on his lips.

* * *

Wait… BREATH?!

"SESS-!" he soon found a pair of soft lips upon his. Eyes went wide as sesshomaru grabbed the back of his head and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Inuyasha instantly melted into the kiss. Both battling for dominance; sesshomaru won and tasted all that was inuyasha.

"_sweet yet spicy a taste I will never tire of…"_

Inu knees started to buckle under the intensity of the kiss, so sess placed his arm around his waist and drew him closer to him.

They broke for air. Inu's head fell on sesshomaru's chest panting heavily, try to catch his breath and slow down his beating heart.

Inu lifted his head and stared into golden orb so alike yet so different from his and spoke.

" yes, but allow me to bring along mother zabi…"

"I am happy that you accepted, however the "mother zabi" is already a great healer in the place and I understand why you have a liking towards her, she reminds you of you mother does she not?"inu blushed at that. He thought it wasn't that noticeable.

" you need not be embrased little one she has that effect on people."

"uh sessh?"

"yes?"

" when we get to the castle I have something to give back to you…"

"I wasn't aware you had any thing of mine, what is it?" but inuyasha shook his head at him and told him it was a surpise that he'll greatly apreciate."but sessh do you mind if I say goodbye to zen and mother zabi?" he said putting on a puppy face to help him out. Sesshomaru couldn't refuse(a/n another victim of 'puppy look' ;p)."fine little one we shall meet in this spot at dawn tomorrow."

He gave inu one last kiss and leapt into the trees disapearing from sight. Inu sighed and headed back to the clearing where mother zabi and zen were waiting.

* * *

**xx yeah to the group now xx**

* * *

"koga are we near! ?" kagome yelled in his ear, he winced at the volume and yelled angrily back at her.

"yeah ya stupid wench I smell nearby now shut it!" then he focused his attention ahead ignore he glare directed at him.

* * *

R: sorry I'll make it longer, but it's 6 am and this was the last on my list to updatetell me if you want the group to meet with inu again.

**REVIEW**

**JA NE **


	5. mother zabi slap!

* * *

R: thanks for the reviews guys thanks!

"_thoughts"/flashback talk_

"**youkai"**

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha but I wish I did

* * *

Inu pov

"hi inu! Come sit we have a plate ready for you!" mother zabi's sweet voice rang to my ears. I took the plate offered to me and sat down.

"so inu I wanted to ask you about the beads."

I looked up and nodded.

"how long have they been on?"

"for a while, about 3 years actually." I said sadly. As many times I asked her to take them off, I earned twenty sits each. Her excuse was 'it is the only way to control him' what a bunch of bullshit.

As if sensing my distress mother zabi came over and held me careful of the food in my hands.

"(sniff),(sniff) well what about me?" zen fake sobbed next to us.

We all started to laugh at his antics. I thanked mother zabi and we went back to eating.

"inu would you like to come in the woods with me? I need to get some herbs."

"sure."

* * *

**Xx here's the group now xx**

"hey guys I smell him up ahead!" koga yelled to the rest of the group behind him.

"good." kagome said from upon his back

"wait there's someone else with him…"

"COME ON! HE MIGHT NEED HELP!" Kagome yelled in his ear. He dropped her and walked ahead. She ran right after him. And started to yell at him.

"WHY'D THE HELL DID YOU DROP ME?!"

"BECAUSE YOU STUPID BITCH IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I HAVE VERY SENSITIVE FUCKING EARS AND YOUR DAMN VOICE IS DRIVING ME FUCKING DEAF!!!"

"WELL YOU STILL DIDN'T HAVE TO DROP ME!"

"SHUT UP!" Then he started back towards inuyasha. She followed after him to yell some more but miroku stopped her when they all caught up with the two. They all came to a clearing where inu was staying. The saw a figure bended over picking up plates and what not. Miroku being the pervert he is ran over and groped the unsuspecting behind.

"would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" the figure smirked and stood staright, grabbed the monk and pulled him into a searing hot kiss. Wrapping the monk in his arms zen shoved his tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss. Miroku could only melt into the kiss ingoring the multiple gasps from the scene. When they finally broke miroku took in a deep breath and took a good look at his soon-to-be life mate(whether he knew it or not) and saw it was not a female, but a male! A demon male whom was sporting a smug grin. Miroku was speechless.

_"I kissed a man and it was great! What! Oh no he a demon crap!"_

"well my dear houshi I will be your mate, but you will be the one carrying our kits." zen said grin getting ever so bigger. He was just about to claim his monk lips in a kiss when…

"OI! Zen what are you doing to miroku?!" inu yelled coming back into the clearing. He smelt the group so came to see the off.

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!"Kagome said the command expecting to have inuyasha slammed to the ground but he wasn't.

"ugh…" mother zabi said lifting herself from the ground. At the last second she grabbed inu's shoulder and transferred the command to her with her youkai so inu wouldn't be hurt.

"what the? Mother zabi!" inu said franticly helping her to a seating position. Everyone stood there shocked at what happened. Mother zabi stood up an walked right up to the stunned miko and struck her hard, making her fall with a loud thump. Sango readied her weapon for the offence when mother zabi spoke.

" hold your weapon young one, I have no ill will towards you but to the miko I shall have a few words with."

"PAPA!" shippo screamed as he ran toward inuyasha. He stopped right in front of him and bared his neck on a submissive position. He sobbed while he spoke to him.

"inu(sob) papa, please for-(sniff) forgive me(sob) I-I'm so sorry for-for all I've done(sob)." inuyasha immeditly scooped up the sobbing kit and cradled him. He rubbed his nose against the exposed flesh in a forgiving gesture.

"you have to promise to listen to me in all things, and I will not coddle you as kagome so do not expect it so."

"yes(sob) I p-promise." inuyasha held him tighter to him and gazed back to mother zabi who was now towering over a fallen kagome whom was glaring back defiantly.

* * *

"girl you are truly a shame, how dare you abuse a comrade with such a barbaric thing. You don't have the honor nor the right to call yourself a priestess."

"fuck you! This is between me and inuyasha not some bi-"SLAP!" such a disgrace you are! Remove the beads of subjucation from the boy and free him from your monstrous curse!"

" NO! it is the only way control him!"

"he is the son of the great Inu no Tashio not a slave to a incompotent wench as yourself! Remove them!"

"NO, NO, NO!!""fine." them zabi stood straight and made a strange whistle like sound that spread for miles.

"ooOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!"

* * *

**Xx with sesshomaru yeah xX**

* * *

"_I wonder what my inuyasha is doing…"_

"OOOHHH!!"" The siren! zabi!" sesshomaru dashed to sound. It only meant one thing.

* * *

_**flashback**_

* * *

"_so my brother is here with you zabi."_

_"yep sessh! We bumped into each other, he was hurt but don't worry he's all healed."_

_"who said I was worried?"_

_"aw hush puppy ya daddy couldn't hide feelings from me, what makes you think you could."_

"hn, so how was he hurt?"

_" beads of subjucation, a little miko uses on him, we'll have to get those of as soon as possible their messing real bad with his body."_

"_use your signal when she arrives to find him."_

"_what makes you thinks she coming after him?"_

_"she has an infatuation with him."_

_"only if I can't get her to take them kay?"_

"_hn."_

_"hello little brother."_

* * *

_**end flashback**_

**_  
_**"I'm coming my mate."

* * *

R: oh sorry to end it here but damn this cold!

**REVIEW**

_JA NE _


End file.
